Pas besoin de coeur pour ressentir
by ayaame
Summary: Axel revient de mission, blessé. Xemnas ne l'a pas transformé en simili et Saix passe plus de temps avec lui. Demyx lui fait comprendre qu'on a pas besoin de coeur pour ressentir des choses, surtout de l'amour.


Je viens d'apprendre que cet imbécile aux cheveux rouge était enfin rentré de mission, mais dans un sale état. J'ai attendus que les autres aille se coucher pour aller le voir dans sa chambre.

Je regarde autour de moi, dans le mince couloir qui relis toutes les chambres et me dirige rapidement jusqu'à la sienne. J'ouvre doucement essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible, entre et referme vite derrière moi. Je le vois, dans se lit spacieux et froid. Un simple drap le recouvre. Il a tellement de bandages que je ne vois presque pas sa peau. Je suis heureux qu'il ait bien voulut ne pas te transformer en simili. Enfin, heureux, aussi heureux que puisse être quelqu'un sans cœur. C'est quand même étrange que je puisse me sentir si mal et que j'ai eu si peur quand on a annoncé qu'il était presque mort, encore… Je m'assis sur le bord de son lit et le regarde longuement. Même dans cet état il est vraiment magnifique. Je le pensais déjà, bien avant de devenir un simili. Mais je ne lui ai jamais dit. Je l'aimais avant. Maintenant je ne peux plus dire ça, car, quand on aime, c'est qu'on a un cœur, non ? Je m'allonge de lui, soulevant le drap et le serre contre moi. Ca fait tellement longtemps que je ne l'ai pas pris dans contre moi que ça me fais tout drôle. Je ferme enfin les yeux et m'endormis.

J'entends la porte s'ouvrir et se refermer. Je ne saurais dire combien de temps j'ai dormis ni si quelqu'un était entré ou sortie. Mais comme j'entends des bruits de pas dans la chambre, c'est que quelqu'un est entré. Je me tourne péniblement vers la personne qui vient de me réveiller mais, déjà j'avais oublié que je m'étais endormi dans le lit d'Axel avec lui à côté, mais qu'en plus de ça, il était nu. Je me mets une baffe mentalement et pris pour que se ne soit personne de trop bruyant. J'ouvre enfin les yeux, et je tombe nez à nez avec Demyx. Il me regarde mi surpris mi attendris. Je n'aime pas qu'on me regarde comme ça, je me sens…vulnérable.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne dirais pas que tu est avec lui et c'est moi qui doit m'occuper de ses bandages mais si tu veux, je peux garder la porte et te laisser faire… »

Je ne sais pas quoi répondre, seulement lui dire oui voudrait dire que je devrais peut-être lui rendre des comptes plus tard, mais je ne veux pas lui dire non, j'ai pas envie que quelqu'un d'autre le touche ou le voit. Il me voit hésiter et penche sa tête sur le côté en élevant un sourcil, comme si la réponse viendrait plus vite.

« Tu ne me devra rien, seulement je veux que vous soyez heureux ensemble.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire que je veux être heureux avec lui ?

-Tu es dans son lit, tu le serres encore contre toi alors que je suis là, comme s'il allait disparaître si tu le lâchais et ton regarde s'est adoucis.

-…

-Mais t'inquiète pas comme je viens de te le dire. Donc tu veux lui faire ses bandages ou je le fais ?

-C'est bon, je le fais.

-Okey ! »

Il dépose le matériel et pars presque en courant avec un sourire idiot-niais. Je soupire et me lève nonchalant. Je prend les bandages propres et me mets de l'autre côté du lit, je lui baisse le drap jusqu'à ses hanches et commence à lui enlever les bandages souillés. Ce n'est pas une mince affaire, surtout si je ne veux pas le réveiller. Je me mets à cheval sur lui et essaye de le soulever délicatement, se que je fais, et enlève enfin ses bandages. Sauf que je n'ai pas du être assez délicat, car là, il me regarde avec ses magnifiques yeux émeraude. Mon visage est à quelques centimètres dû siens et je sens son souffle si chaud… Je suis sur qu'il se demande se que je fais assis à califourchon sur lui avec nos lèvres que se touchent presque. Je toussote et me redresse d'un coup.

« Saix ? Qu'est… Tu fais quoi là ?

-Je change t'es bandages.

-C'est pas sensé être à Demyx de le faire ?

-Tu préférerais que se soit lui ?

-Ce n'est pas se que j'ai dis… Seulement, je me réveille et je te vois, assis sur moi près à m'embrasser, j'ai le droit de te poser des questions, tu ne crois pas ?

-…Si. Désolé si je t'ai réveillé, ce n'était pas le but.

-Pardonné. » Il me fait un grand sourire. Se sourire… J'ai crus ne jamais le revoir. Je me lève et vais poser les bandages sales et prend les propres à la place. Je les pose à côté d'Axel et prend le seau rempli d'eau et en sors une éponge. Je m'assoie à nouveau à ses côtés et le regarde.

« Tu vas me laver ?

-Tu te sens capable de le faire toi-même ?

-…Non. Mais… Le fait que se sois toi qui me lave…

-Tu ne veux pas que se sois moi ?

-Désolé… »

Je repose l'éponge. Je suis vexé. Vexé et en colère. Comment j'ai pus être aussi bête à l'idée de penser que je puisse… Que je puisse quoi d'abord ? Rien. Rien du tout.

« Attend ! » Il me rattrape par le bras. Je n'essaye pas de me dégager, j'attend seulement qu'il parle.

« C'est pas parce que je ne veux pas que se sois toi ! Justement…

-Justement quoi ?

-Justement, j'aimerais un peu trop… que se sois toi. »

Je me retourne vers lui. Il a le visage caché par ses cheveux mais je peux quand même savoir qu'il est aussi rouge que ses cheveux. Ca me fit sourire. Je retourne m'asseoir à côté de lui et reprend l'éponge.

« Saix, t'as entendus se que j'ai dis ?

-Très bien même.

-Mais alors pourquoi tu fais ça ? Tu me détestes… »

Je me redresse d'un seul coup. Aie-je bien entendu ? JE le déteste ? Je soupire, repose l'éponge et le force à me regarder.

« Si je te détestais tu crois que je serais là à changer t'es bandages ? Ou même que je serais resté dormir avec toi, en te serrant si fort que quelqu'un d'autre aurait été brisé ? »

Il me sourit. J'ai dis quelque chose de drôle ?

« Il faut vraiment que je te dise que tu me détestes pour que tu me dises finalement ce que tu penses vraiment ? T'es trop. »

Je me sens con. C'est le cas de le dire. Je le sais pourtant qu'il est comme ça non ? Parfois, je le déteste vraiment. Il va falloir que je me venge. Et j'ai une idée de la manière dont ça va se passer.

Je reprend l'éponge est commence à le laver sensuellement, n'oubliant aucune partie de son torse musclé. Je remplace l'éponge par ma langue. Il tressaute puis ferme les yeux d'aise. Ma langue voyage entre ses deux grain de chairs, les léchant et les mordillant jusqu'à entendre un petit gémissement. Je passe ma langue sur ses blessures récoltant son sang puis je lui redessine les abdominaux et descend jusqu'au nombril, tournant autour, le mordillant puis je me décide enfin à y entrer ma langue, faisant des va et viens, mimant l'acte sexuelle. Il s'est agrippé au drap laissant quelques gémissant traverser ses lèvres. Je baisse les yeux sur son entre jambe. Je souris et essaye de retirer le drap qui le couvrait mais une de ses mains m'en empêcha. Je me relève et le regarde interrogativement.

« Axel ?

-T'es pas obligé… et-et puis tu peux aussi pas le faire et-

-Depuis quand tu es pudique et timide ?

-Euh…

-Alors laisse moi faire. Tu auras tout le temps de te venger une fois remis sur pied. »

Je ne savais pas pourquoi j'ai dis ça mais ça a fait son effet, il me laissa le passage, mais il mit son bras sur son visage comme pour le cacher. C'est trop mignon…

Je me rebaisse vers l'endroit de mes désirs et enleva le drap le jetant loin pour qu'il n'est pas l'idée de le remettre après. Il se mord la lèvre inférieure et sa respiration est saccadée. Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un de si désirable. Je souffle doucement dessus et le caresse sens pour autant le masturber. Je le sens se tortiller et le prend enfin en bouche, dans toute sa longueur. Je fais des va et viens irrégulier pendant quelques minutes lui faisant perdre la tête, insistant sur la veine et sur sa verge. Je me redresse et viens l'embrasser dans le cou et quelques secondes après il jouit dans ma main dans un gémissement plus long. Je ramène ma main à ma bouche et en lèche quelques gouttes et lui enlève le bras de sur son visage. Il a le visage tout rouge, les yeux brillant et la bouche entre ouverte. Adorable. Je lui fais un petit sourire et lui me répond d'un baiser. Je suis d'abord très surpris et ne répond pas de suite mais quand je sens l'insistance de sa langue contre ma bouche je l'ouvre et un ballet fiévreux débuta entre nos deux consoeur. Quand l'air nous manqua nous nous séparère pendant un long moment. Un coup dans la porte et la voix de Demyx nous fit nous séparer complètement.

« Il est peut-être temps que je finisse ton bandage.

-C'est une bonne idée, oui. »

Il me souriait. J'aimerais qu'il sourie comme ça, tout le temps, le voir avec un visage si clair ne peut me rendre plus heureux. Demyx a peut-être raison finalement, on a pas besoin de cœur pour ressentir se genre de sentiment.


End file.
